


Into Frozen Waves

by Baby_Droll



Series: Asky Boxy Prompt Ficlets [4]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen, could be pre slash if you choose to see it that way
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-02
Updated: 2013-08-02
Packaged: 2017-12-22 05:37:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/909522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Baby_Droll/pseuds/Baby_Droll
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>lil-jei asked: Zedd's clarity, and Derek/Stiles</p><p>“You can’t go. You can’t leave me like this. We. We can fix this. We can be better, Der, I need you."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Into Frozen Waves

He only has fifteen minutes to get inside the airport and find Derek before the plane takes off, and he needs the family walking through security to walk and talk at the same time so he can Usain Bolt his ass to boarding and get to Derek.

As soon as he gets past, he takes off, running for Derek, shouting his name until he’s hoarse, but as soon as he looks up, trying to catch his breath, Derek is running towards him, and he feels Derek’s weight hit him like a ton of bricks, and they get tangled in each other and Stiles is crying so hard he can’t breathe or see.

He reaches up, puts his shaking hands on either side of Derek’s face, and he looks him in the eyes searching his face, and he says,   
“You can’t go. You can’t leave me like this. We. We can fix this. We can be better, Der, I need you." 

Derek holds him closer, twitching like he doesn’t want to let Stiles go, but he steps back, gathers up his suitcase, and leaves, only stopping to turn around and look at Stiles one more time. 

“Tell Scott the next time you involve me in your bucket list, I’m going to shove Allison’s Chinese ring daggers up his ass." 

Stiles grins at him, wiping at his face, and pulls a small slip of paper out of his pocket, crossing off “Run and hug across an airport like in a romantic comedy."   
“Bye Derek. Have fun on your business trip. See you in a week." 

He laughs as the crowd that gathered glares at Derek as he makes his way to the waiting area, head ducked, and his stomach flips at the small smile on Derek’s face.


End file.
